Rafael McCall
Rafael McCall, also known as Special Agent McCall, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He is the father of Scott McCall, the ex-husband of Melissa McCall, and a Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations. He was first introduced in Season 3 when the FBI was called in to investigate a string of murders, kidnappings, and missing persons reports, and his first act was to investigate the kidnapping of his ex-wife Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski, and Chris Argent, who, unbeknownst to him, had been taken hostage by Jennifer Blake as part of her Darach sacrifices. Though he originally seemed to believe he would be in his former hometown for a short time before returning to San Francisco, he ultimately decided to stick around Beacon Hills for several more months after being instructed by his superiors to build a case against the impeachment of Sheriff Stilinski due to his inability to close cases and solve the many (supernatural) crimes plaguing the town. However, it was revealed near the end of Season 3 that Rafael was actually trying to exonerate Sheriff after realizing just how unbelievable the events in Beacon Hills were. This allowed him to start to rebuild a relationship with his son, Scott, with whom he had been estranged for years, while also monitoring the criminal activity in his town. In Season 4, he assisted the Beacon County Sheriff's Department in investigating the murders associated with the Deadpool hit-list, not knowing that it was supernatural creatures being killed for money. He eventually returned to his home office in San Francisco in order to file a report after being forced to kill The Chemist in the line of duty to prevent him from killing Stiles Stilinski. However, before he left, he informed Scott that he knew that they knew something about what was going on that he didn't, and that he wanted to be in-the-know about it when he returned. Rafael McCall is a member of the McCall Family and works with the Federal Bureau of Investigations and the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Early Life Very little of Rafael's life prior to his introduction in the series has been revealed as of yet. However, it has been implied that he married Melissa Delgado when they were relatively young, and had their first and only child, Scott McCall, some time later. When Melissa graduated from nursing school, he bought her a watch to celebrate, which Melissa would later say was the only part of their marriage that ever worked. ( ) Unfortunately, Rafael's alcohol addiction eventually became a big problem for their family. One night, when Scott was just a small child, a drunk Rafael got into an argument with Melissa in the upstairs hallway. When Scott came out to see what was going on, Rafael grabbed him by the arm to lead him back to his room, and due to Scott struggling to break free, Rafael accidentally pushed Scott down the stairs, where his head slammed against the landing so hard that it dented the floorboards. He was unconscious for nearly half a minute, but when he awoke, he didn't remember anything about the incident. However, Melissa was so furious that she insisted that he leave, which Rafael took as a statement that she no longer wanted her or Scott to have anything to do with him, though Melissa would later inform him that she was only kicking a drunk man out of her house, not Scott's father out of his life completely. ( ), ( ) It has been implied in earlier seasons that Scott may have lived with his father for a short time before moving back in with his mother, but at some point after Rafael and Melissa divorced, Rafael moved to the FBI's San Francisco headquarters, and contact between him and his son and ex-wife was totally cut off. ( ) Melissa even explained to Scott's teachers that they were much better off without Rafael in their lives, suggesting that they were on very tense terms with each other. ( ) He would not reunite with his family until late autumn in 2011. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= In 117, In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Time of Death, |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Rafael is a tough, no-nonsense man who is quite dedicated to his work, a trait that has caused him trouble with his family. However, he also has the capacity to be kind, gentle, and loving, especially since moving back to Beacon Hills. He previously dealt with alcoholism, but after he accidentally harmed his son while drunk, he immediately quit drinking and never went back again, demonstrating that he has a strong sense of willpower, much like Scott. He is also a very intelligent man who is excellent at reading people, a trait that has served him well in his job as a federal agent and investigator. Physical Appearance Rafael is a very tall, lean man with olive skin, reddish-brown hair, and large brown eyes. He is often dressed in a business suit for work, though he has been known to wear sweats around the house. Powers and Abilities Though, as a human, Rafael has no supernatural powers, he possesses many skills that have served him well through the series. Due to his law enforcement background, he has immense knowledge about the law, as well as being competent in the use of firearms. He also demonstrated an extended knowledge of weaponry as well, as evidenced when he correctly identified the wide variety of weapons in the Argent Apartment and instantly knew that the thermowire garrote disguised as a bolo necklace was used in numerous murders by the Orphans. Rafael is also a highly observant man who is excellent at reading people and determining whether or not a person is lying. Equipment *FBI badge *FBI-issue handgun Etymology *'Rafael': Rafael is a variant of the name Raphael, which is derived from the Hebrew רָפָאֵל (Rafa'el), meaning "God has healed." In Hebrew tradition, Raphael was one of the seven archangels, who appeared in the Old Testament in the Book of Tobit, which details how he aided Tobias. This name has been common in the English-speaking world, though it has been well-used elsewhere in Europe. A famous bearer was the 16th century Renaissance master painter Raphael Sanzio, usually known simply by his given name. Variants of the name in other languages include: Rafa'el (Biblical Hebrew); Rafaël (Hungarian, Macedonian, Portuguese, Slovene, Spanish); Raffaele, Raffaello (Italian); Rafał (Polish); Rafinha (Portuguese); Rafa (Spanish). *'McCall': McCall is an Anglicized form of the Irish Gaelic surname Mac Cathmhaoil, meaning "son of Cathmhaol," a personalized name with the elements cath, meaning "battle," and maol, meaning "chief," which together translates to "battle chief." It is the Anglicized form of Mac Cathal, meaning "Son of Cathal." Variant transcriptions of the name include Macall, Maccall, Maccaul, and Mackall. Trivia *According to Rafael, he has killed three people during his time as a law enforcement officer, including the assassin known as The Chemist and two others who he was forced to kill in the line of duty. *Though Rafael hasn't been seen since he left for San Francisco to file his report on the lawful shooting of The Chemist in Season 4's Time of Death, according to IMDB, he will be returning in Season 6. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Family Category:Parents Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Characters